SSB Ultimate: World Of Light Opening Scene: MUGEN Edition
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: What if, instead of attacking the world of Smash Bros., Galeem attacked the world of M.U.G.E.N in World of Light? Contains characters from multiple non-Smash franchises.


"Don't let a single one get away!" Fox ordered.

He raised his blaster and aimed it at the ominous cloud of Hands similar to Master Hand that were drifting towards them. In the middle of the crowd of Hands, a rainbow-colored heli, who Alia had found out and told everyone was named Galeem, floated ominously, a bright light emanating within. Riku raised a hand to cover his eyes as he squinted towards the being of light.

"We'll each need to take down about... ten." Riku said.

There was a waver in the silver haired Keyblader's voice as he spoke. Lucina paled.

"There's… so many of them." Lucina whispered.

Chrom and Robin squeezed their daughter's arms reassuringly, but said nothing. They were glad they had left Morgan back in Ylisse. He didn't need to be here experiencing this with them. CD-i Zelda balled her fists and stepped forward.

"Stow your fear! It's now or never!" CD-i Zelda ordered.

"We'll win this. I know we will!" Pit said confidently on her right.

"Prepare yourself, foolish creatures." Shredder ordered.

"You're going down!" Natsuki shouted from the back of the crowd of fighters.

The fighters prepared to attack. However, to their surprise, instead of attacking, the "skin" on each of the Hands floating in front of them began to peel and burn away to reveal a powerful blue energy stored within. The lights all simultaneously starting drifting towards Galeem, who grew brighter and brighter. Snake nervously pulled out a box, while X5 Ultimate Armor X took a step back nervously. His years of training and fighting Mavericks instinctively told him to put as much distance between him and the light. To his left, Arceus used Future Sight and saw a startling vision. Lingering Will wordlessly turned and looked at the Creator Pokemon, as if asking what was wrong. Arceus said nothing, but looked hopelessly back towards the group. Galeem and the ball of blue light suddenly vanished, only to be replaced by a black hole, which crackled with electricity as it grew in size. The sky flashed pink, purple, and black, before the hole suddenly exploded to reveal multi-colored tentacles of light soaring through the air towards the fighters.

CD-i Link was the first to go. He grunted as one of the tentacles slammed into his shield, forcing him back. He swung his fire sword towards one of the tentacles flying past, but was too slow and was forced to retreat behind his shield again as three tentacles simultaneously slapped his shield aside. His eyes widened in panic and fear before the tentacles completely enveloped him, his silhouette dissipating into dust in the wind.

To the left, the Doki Doki Literature Club Stickers flailed around in a horde or dropped down and exploded in a chaotic frenzy harder than they ever had in a desperate attempt to ward off the mass of multi-colored appendages surrounding them. They managed to avoid most of the tentacles slicing through the air towards them by flying out of the way, but their luck ran out as too many tentacles slammed into every single one of them, causing them to disintegrate in the same manner that CD-i Link did.

CD-i Zelda and Mewtwo-Y looked on in shock, but could do nothing as they also came under attack from the tentacles. The blonde and evolved Pokemon looked at each other and nodded solemnly, before trying to fight back. CD-i Zelda disgarded her sword and conjured Nayru's Love around her, while Mewtwo swiped forward with one of his paws, psychic waves pulsing potently around him, hoping to reflect or redirect the wave of light assaulting them.

Both attempts did nothing, and Lucina looked on in horror as their dust snowed around her. She sank to her knees, Parallel Falchion falling out of her hands. Chrom patted her resignedly on the back just before they followed the two and were disintegrated, their last thoughts about Robin and Morgan.

Sanic balked, turned around, and ran as fast as he could away from the lights. Sonic narrowly managed to duck and avoid a tentacle before trying to follow behind his meme counterpart, only for another tentacle to disintegrate him before he could start running. From the air, Harmir noticed Sanic's absence. The bird girl realized the battle was futile and started flying after him. Wolf growled as he narrowly dodged a tentacle.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? You can't jus..." Wolf started to ask angrily.

Another tentacle passed through him, leaving nothing of the wolf leader but a blaster and a reflector. As they fled, Sanic easily managed to avoid the tentacles trying to grab him, but he slowed down to reach back for Harmir. However, he recoiled in horror as the monster girl disintegrated. His eyes closed a split second before the light enveloped him.

Dante raised his guns towards the wave of light, but had to dodge roll to avoid a trio of tentacles closing in on him. His boots had barely touched the floor again and he was only just able to raise his weapons back up before a fourth wave completely covered him.

All the Xs, from normal X, to X1 Ultimate Armor X, to X5 Ultimate Armor X, to Command Mission X, Mega Man, Battle Network Mega Man, and Copy X, Bass, Proto Man, Battle Network Proto Man, Omega, Megatron, Sorcerer Mickey, Elsa, Jafar, Hades, Danny Phantom, and Dan Phantom each blasted the tentacles approaching them with blistering amounts of energy, magic, ice, fire, and ectoplasm. Frollo, Fygar, Tiki, and Bowser all ran over to them and added their own collection of fire to the group's attack. The attack was magnificent, but like the others before them, they were also swallowed by the light.

Captain Falcon popped open the cockpit to the Blue Falcon and jumped in. But before he could close the cockpit, a tentacle slammed into the vehicle, leaving nothing of it or it's pilot.

Supergirl was a bit faster. She had managed to take off and fly away before she looked back. Her eyes widened in terror as she spun, corkscrewing through the air before the tentacle chasing her caught up to her and enveloped the Kryptonian completely, a tiny black speck momentarily visible in the light before it disappeared.

Below, Superman fought alongside Batman and the rest of the Justice League. Seeing his cousin's death only pushed Superman to fight back harder. He released the most intense attacks he could manage and pushed his strength and flight to the limit, but even his attacks were futile as he was overwhelmed by a horde of tentacles. The rest of the Justice League faired no better and were wiped out soon after.

Phantom phased past a tentacle and landed behind Fefnir, Harpunia, and Leviathan. The nina-like Guardian gave his siblings a look of defeat before jumping high into the air to attack a tentacle, only to be caught in a passing wave. Leviathan twirled her trident masterfully and released a torrent of water at a tentacle, only to be overwhelmed and disintegrated. Fefnir and Harpuria followed soon after when their attacks proved to be just as useless.

Palutena protectively threw Pit behind her as he flew past. She raised a barrier, but even a goddess's power was unable to stop the torrent of lights from overwhelming her as the purple rectangle cracked and shattered. The instant she was enveloped by the light, the power coursing through Pit's wings vanished. The angel gave a fearful look before he dropped like a stone from the sky, a tentacle catching him neatly as he fell.

Back on the ground, all of the Robot Masters, all the Charas, and Omega Flowey did their best to fend off the tentacles attacking them. They looked up and gave one last fearful look at the light cascading toward them, and one last exasperated look at the cardboard box resting in front of them. In a last desperate attempt to save themselves, Time Man tried to use his programmed abilities to slow down time for the tentacles. A single tentacle smashed past the box, disintegrating both cardboard and flesh, before neatly taking out Time Man and Co.

Back in the sky, Absolute Zero, Rosalina, and a Luma soared through the air. The three looked back down at the ground beneath them. Most of the fighters, originally more than 600, had been wiped out in less than a minute.

As the three watched, Robin collapsed onto the ground, dropping her levin sword and tome as she fell. Her husband and daughter's deaths had upset her to the point that she became unstable, and combined with the deaths of most of her friends and how futile all the fighting was, she couldn't take it. The white haired woman cast her hood over her head and turned away before being enveloped, her last thoughts being of her remaining child.

Zero, Awakened Zero, X1 Zero, X2 Boss Zero, Zero Virus, Nightmare Zero, and Omega Zero all fought together in a blur of blue, green, purple, and magenta to push back the tentacles attacking them. They did fairly well at first, but even with their combined power, they all started to quickly get tired and were soon swallowed by the light.

Absolute Zero took off as the Luma jumped into Rosalina's arms. The space princess gave her adopted child one last sad look before they were disintegrated. The tentacle that had swallowed them suddenly veered right to catch Absolute Zero. As agile, quick, and nimble as he was with his wings in the air, he was no match for the sheer speed and ferocity of the light.

But while most of the fighters fell to the light, hope wasn't lost. Some of the more powerful fighters managed to survive.

Duane calmly strolled through the battlefield, passing by Ren, Stimpy, Arnold, Gerald, Grandpa, Grandma, Helga, Cleft Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Jorgen, Country Boy, Bronze Kneecap, Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Dil, Angelica, Jimmy, and Goddard as they all got wiped out by a horde of tentacles as they fought in vain. All the tentacles that attacked him merely phased through him when they came in contact with him. The tentacles shook, as if infuriated at being unable to catch such a large and easy prey. As powerful as they were against the rest of the fighters, they were no match for him. Energy started channeling around the God of Dance before he vanished from the battlefield.

God Naminé was the same. None of the tentacles managed to do anything to her, even with the deaths of her Somebody, Sora, Riku, Roxas, all the other Organization XIII members, Vanitas. Aqua, Ventus, Lingering Will, Ansem, Xehanort, Heartless, and Unversed. Channeling her power, she teleported away from the battlefield.

And God Natsuki was completely unharmed by the tentacles phasing through her, unlike Monika, normal Natsuki, and Sayori. The aura surrounding her brightened to a blinding level and she disappeared from the battlefield.

Eventually, the chaos died down. A lonely wind whistled through the battlefield, with everyone that didn't escape like Duane, God Naminé, God Natsuki, and a few other overpowered fighters that had managed to escape missing. The tentacles all retracted and wrapped themselves around each other to form a giant glowing ball of light. On the battlefield, nothing remained, except for a red licorice ribbon, a cracked blue helmet, a small mech suit, a pink cap, the No Name Keyblade, a net, a pair of blue headphones, a torn red cape, a tray of cupcakes, and a Falchion planted upright into the ground.

There was nothing left at all.


End file.
